deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Erza Scarlet VS Saber/@comment-95.116.80.31-20150602200249
Well, I think this battle is interesting. Also, I have an idea for an ending. Just a few points: 1. In this scenario Erza wins 2. I haven't written such a battle, just this particular ending 3. I own no characters or techniques 4. To get more feeling, listen to Fairy tail ost 2014 19. Fairy Tail rises Here I go: Saber Alter looked at her fallen enemy. There was no way, that the girl would stand up after such a beating. But her opponent doesn't seem to care about that. With all of her remaining strength she pushed herself up from the ground, refusing to give up. "I..." she said "I won't loose to someone like you!" The heroic spirit was really surprised. "And what do you want to do? Look at you, you can't even stand any more. Just one step and you will collapse." "I don't care. Even if I fall I will just stand up and fight you again." Her eyes were burning with fire. "Because I won't loose to someone who didn't appreciate the gift her companions gave her. Second Origin release!" The king of knights was surpried. The scarlethaired warrior was suddenly overflowing with magical energy. Where did she hide such power. "Nakagami armor!" Again there was this ligth and after it faded Erza wore her strongest armor she possesed. "This is the end." she declared. Both warriors readied their attacks. "Nakagami Starlight" ' '"Excalibur" The energy of Saber Alters most powerfull technique was released and everthing infront of her was ingulfed in it. She smiled. There was no way that the girl could survive this, not in her current state. Unfortunatly the Heroic Spirit was wrong. Erza didn't doge or block, she attacked. And as soon as her weapon made contact with the huge energy she cut right trough it. The attack was split in half destroying large portion of the battlefield, but Titania remained unphased. She pushed right through it, her target never left her eyes. Arthuria on the other hand could only stare in shock. In her eyes Erza was not alone. Behind her were people, many people. A young man with pink hair, a black haired man who only whore shorts, a bond girl with ponytails, a girl with blue hair who looked no older than 12. And many many more. It wasn't a noble phantasm. She had seen Rider summon his army before but this was different. These people were not here, but they pushed her enemy through her attack. And in this moment she understand, what Erza was saying. Titania believed in her friends and her friends believed in her. And that knowlegde gave her the power to fight on. But at the same moment Arturia realized, that she wasn't alone either. She remebered Lancelot, how he begged for her forgiveness when she killed him 10 years ago. She remebered Gawain, how he spoke up to her about her decision to not chase the killer of his family. And she remebered Shirou, the boy who didn't judge her. The one who just saw her as Saber, not as Arturia Pendragon. No, she couldn't loose either. Sabers eyes locked on her enemy. She was to close to pull up another attack, but she had one last trick. One last defence. "Avalon!" The shealth of her blade materialized before her, ready to protect his owner from every attack. Erza didn't even blinked as that happend. She knew, that she had to end this now. Then they met. The peerles blade meet the ultimate defense. And for one moment the world seems to stop. Red eyes met yellow eyes. Both were determined to win this fight. Then time resumes. And Avalon shattered. When even the law of magic bow to a woman, than a mere magic item, how powerful it may be, couldn't stand a chance. Saber saw it. She saw what happend. And she knew, it was over. "Shirou. I'm sorry." were her last thoughts before Erzas weapon pierced her heart. A tear escaped the eyes of the King of Knights. Then she disappered in a golden light. Erza was at her limit. But she had won. She had defeated the woman, who gave her heart to the darkness. She smiled and thank her guild mates. If it wasn't for them, she would have died. Even if they didn't know about that fight, even if they didn't know about how beaten she was, they were there for her. They were the place where she could return to. Erza "Titania" Scarlet released her armor and requipped her normal attire. It was over. Finally. K.O. Shirou couldn't believe it. His command seals, his bond to Saber had disappeared. No, she couldn't have lost. She couldn't. He released on scream full of sadness and agony. "Saber!" So that's it. Hope you enjoyed it. And if there are some grammar and spelling mistakes in it, I'm not a native English speaker, so I hope you are ok with it.